Unexpected ChoicesAlong for the Ride
by Inflamed
Summary: Danny is faced with an injured co-worker and the guilt that goes with it.
1. Chapter 1

_UNEXPECTED CHOICES/JUST ALONG FOR THE RIDE._

Dan Williams ran his hands through his hair and took a deep breath. Staring at the scuffed gray hospital floor he willed himself to take deep long breaths. He barely heard the overhead pages and opened and closed his eyes willing them to work. In his mind he could see the smashed police car and the blood on it. The wet pavement and soft falling rain making the scene totally nightmarish. He remembered the red light reflecting off the wet pavement and the shocked looks of the crowd. The white ambulance and black hearse only reinforced the scene in his mind. His mind screamed at the loss of life and friend.

"Danno!" Steve McGarrett's voice boomed in the quiet waiting room. "Just what the hell happened?" McGarrett stood straight, his arms on his side with confusion and anger etched on his tired face.

Williams took a deep breath, stood up and walked a few unsteady steps to his agitated boss looking at his withdrawn face.

"I don't know Steve. Richardson is talking with the chief now. It seemed like a good idea at the time." Williams shrugged as he leaned against the wall for support. Suddenly he felt very tired and his mind was slow to work.

"Good idea? Since when do department secretaries do ride alongs?" McGarrett snorted, his anger bubbling up from the surface and ready to be blasted on Williams for his carelessness.

"Steve, give Jenny some credit," wiping his hands over his tired eyes. " She wanted to see it first hand. Can you blame her? She's been sitting behind that desk for so many years and gets it all second hand. I think she felt she was missing something." Williams tried to explain to McGarrett or was he trying to rationalize the accident.

"I'll say. Has Joe been called?" McGarrett tapped his foot in the hospital corridor, echoing along with all the other background noise.

"Yes, he's on his way. The E.R. is still with her. It doesn't look good." Williams looked at the floor again, trying to find an answer there.

"I saw the car. There damn lucky their alive," McGarrett retorted to his second in commands answer.

"Steve. I-" Danny tried to find the words but lost just the same.

The E.R. doctor came in. "Mister McGarrett. Right now she's in surgery. She'll be there for a couple of hours and then to I.C.U. The lady is lucky to be alive." The doctor said it as casually as doctors generally do. His surgical blues stained with Jenny's blood and his face calm.

"Yes, I saw the car," Steve said through clenched teeth. " Her husband's on his way. He works on Maui. Is it only family who can see her?" Steve stared at the doctor, who seemed to shift from his glare.

"Yes, I'm afraid so, until her condition improves. Then it's going to be a long haul back. I'll warn you ahead of time McGarrett, you may need a new secretary for awhile." The young doctor crossed his arms nodded and looked at Williams, but said nothing.

"Thanks doc," McGarrett dismissed the doctor

The doctor nodded to both, turned and headed back.

"So whose crazy idea was this Danno? Letting Jenny take a ride along." McGarrett's eyes bored into Williams. "This just isn't like Jenny at all. I just don't understand it."

Williams got quiet and looked down at his shoes, "Me," his voice barely above a whisper.

"Did you say something, Danno?" McGarrett put his hand on Williams shoulder.

"It was me, Steve. Jenny was complaining and I thought… I thought it would be okay. And now look she's in I.C.U. and it's all my fault." Williams stuck the wall

with his hand glad to feel the pain in his hand for the pain he had caused his good friend.

McGarrett looked at him sternly. "You? Why Danno? Why?" The head of Five-0 shook his head, still not believing his secretary's life was hanging by a thread.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time. Richardson was there and then said something about the community ride alongs they do. I swear Jenny's face lit up like a spotlight. So I arranged it." Dan's head went down, relieving the simple, innocent conversation. "It was supposed to be an easy patrol. Not some damn high speed chase down King Kam highway and Jenny being in the hospital." Danny still couldn't believe it. His beloved Jenny in the hospital because of him.

"I'm surprised the press isn't here yet. A civilian hurt in a ride along would be big news." McGarrett was fuming now; there was fire in his eyes as he talked to Danno.

Williams shrugged. "I don't know maybe they all ready got their story at the scene, it was pretty gruesome. I thought I saw some familiar faces but once I saw Jenny. I guess I lost it." He stared off into the hall, praying for Jenny.

"Okay who was the officer driving, Danno. Danno? I need you to hold it together." McGarrett urged the shaken man and squeezed his right shoulder.

"Um, Mark Hickum was driving," Danno pulled it from his vague memory and the corpse.

"Okay, is he here?" McGarrett seared the hospital hall for a nurse or doctor who could help him.

Williams nodded.

"All right I want to talk to him," McGarrett said in his no nonsense get answers voice.

"You can't," Dan's voice dropped almost to a whisper.

"What is he unconscious? The only we're going to find out what happened is to talk to him," Steve's voice with frustration and lack of information from his second in command.

"He's dead, Steve. The impact and… I'm so sorry," Dan felt his resolve weakening but held it in check.

McGarrett licked his lips and stared at Williams, his face ashen and withdrawn.

"C'mon Danno you'll have plenty of time to feel sorry for yourself later. Right now our job is to find out what happened. For Joe at least. Danno you hear me," McGarrett's voice softened seeing his friend's pain.

"Steve," Williams stood there, his eyes moist. "I shouldn't have let her do it. I just wasn't thinking. I.."

Officer Richardson approached the men. "Hello Danny, Mister McGarrett. I just got done talking to the Chief. I'm lucky, he's just having internal affairs look into it and I'm still working. I'm sorry about Hickum; he was a good cop. You have to understand mister McGarrett; ride alongs don't end like this. Never."

"Well be that as it may Officer Richardson we have one civilian injured and an officer dead. I say things are pretty screwed up and you're lucky you have your badge, you and Danny both. Oh internal affairs is just the beginning. Five 0 is going to investigate too. We take care of our own." McGarrett looked at Williams, still shocked and white. "Okay Danno you can stay at the hospital until Joe gets here. Then I want you back at the office. We are going to trace Jenny and Hickum's steps all the way up to the accident. Danno do you hear me?"

Williams nodded. "I stay here until Joe gets here and then back to the office."

McGarrett pursed his lips together. "I suggest you help Internal Affairs as much as possible officer because they will be hearing from me personally."

"Yes, Mister McGarrett. I'll talk to you later Danny." Officer Richardson left the waiting room slowly.

McGarrett walked over to Williams, putting his hand on his shoulder. "Don't think I'm not as worried about Jenny as you are. I just feel it's more important we find out what happened."

"Yeah, sure. I understand. But Jenny," he shrugged his shoulders. " It should have never happened." Danny shook his head, trying to clear the horrible vision from his memory.

"Call me when you're coming back to the office," Steve smiled at him.

Williams nodded and watched McGarrett leave the hospital.

_I all ready know what happened Steve. Hickum blew it. He was stupid, but why was he stupid? He should have called for backup. Damnitt he had a civilian in the car. Hickum was never a stupid cop._

Williams continued to stare into space and clasped his hands so tightly they were turning white. He felt something brush against his shoulder but ignored it. Another push and he looked up into the ashen face of Joe Sherman. He could see that Joe had been crying and he was still in shock.

"Danny? Danny?"


	2. Chapter 2

Unexpected Choices2

"Joe!" Williams stood facing Jenny's husband. His face was white and he could see Joe had aged since the last time he had seen him. His was his fault; Joe was here in the first place. Words seemed hard to come by.

"How long have you been here?" Williams leaned on the wall facing Joe and biting his lower lip.

"Oh about an hour and a half. I just got done seeing her. Thank God she's alive." Joe leaned against the wall, the adrenaline rush quickly fading after seeing his wife alive.

"Joe, it's all my fault. If I hadn't… I should have…" Dan looked at Jenny's stricken husband another victim to his innocent suggestion.

"It's okay Danny she's alive and that all that matters. I'm going to go back up for now. She needs all the prayers you can give her." Joe patted Williams's shoulder, winked and then headed back to the elevators.

Williams nodded. "I'll see you later then." He shook Joe's hand and headed out of the hospital. The bright sunshine made him squint as he headed to his car. He squealed out of the hospital parking lot on a mission.

The police parking lot still looked the same as he pulled in. He could see the black bands all ready on the uniforms for their fallen comrade. He waved to a few men and made his way into the building. Following a familiar footpath he entered into a busy room.

"Hello June," Williams tried a faint smile. He could see the strain and stress on the clerks face. She continued with her work as they talked.

"Hello Danny. Isn't it sad about Mark? He was such a good cop." June patted the paperwork hard against the counter. It echoed in the din of the room. She was in her mid-thirties and had seen everything. Her cynical smile suffered when she talked about a fallen cop.

"Yeah, really sad. That's why I'm here. I want to take a look at the logbook." Danny tried smiling, his heart not really in it, still thinking of Joe, Jenny and Hickum.

"Sure, Danny. Not a problem," she reached under a counter and pulled out the huge book. "Although I'm not sure why you want it."

Williams found the page all ready book marked and noted the partial license plate Hickum had called in. "June, I want a readout on this partial and anything else you can give me."

"Danny. McGarrett was all ready here. He has everything and is waiting on the report." June was confused at Dan's request.

"What? Okay, thanks June. Give my best to Mark's family." Dan frowned as he left the room wondering why Steve didn't tell him he was handling this part of the case, he should be working it since he was the cause of it.

"Sure thing, Danny," the clerk waved to the confused detective.

The short ride to the office only made Williams anger rise quicker to the surface. Parking the car he bounded up the steps ignoring the looks and head shaking. By the time he had reached the outer office his breathing was heavy and he could feel the sweat pouring off of him. Ignoring the temporary secretary, Williams barreled into McGarrett's office only to find him on the phone. Watching McGarrett on the phone, the last hour kept turning over in his head. McGarrett seemed to be ignoring him only heightening Williams's emotions.

"Thanks, John. I'll talk to you later." McGarrett stared at him. "Danno I wanted you back in the office as soon as Joe showed up, not at HPD."

"What, you checking up on me or something? I had to do something only to find out I was left behind. What about trying to find the perp or even check on Hickum's record? Williams stood with his clenched fists behind his back.

"All ready done, Danno. Chin and Ben are following up on that." McGarrett's jaw was clenched, his palms flat against his desk.

"And what am I supposed to do?" Dan's voice rose, angry at being left out of the loop.

"Your job, Danno. I'm sure you have plenty of other cases to take your time. That is what the state of Hawaii is paying you for. Or have you forgotten?" McGarrett leaned back in his chair. "That's what I expect from you."

"Dammitt Steve. I want to help if it wasn't for me." Williams's voice descended.

"Exactly. If it weren't for you I would have a healthy and happy secretary right now. Instead of a temp and all of Hawaii knowing what happened. Oh the press was there all right. We made front page news, in fact so much that the D.A.'s office has taken an interest." McGarrett pounded on the desk.

"D.A.'s but why?" Williams shook his head, not sure what Steve was inferring.

"Why? To check up on us, as a precaution. That is why I want you to keep on the other cases. This one will die away as soon as something else peaks the press interest. As to Jenny, I prefer you not to see her right now, not until the Jackals aren't hanging around the hospital. Do I make myself clear?" McGarrett's eye's bored into Williams.

"Oh, you make yourself perfectly clear Steve. I'll make sure I'll make myself as scarce as possible. Now if you'll excuse me I have cases to work on." Williams turned around quickly then went into his office. He grabbed a few files and then left the office. He could feel McGarrett's stare burning a hole in his back of his head.


End file.
